


Jealousy

by strvwberrymilk



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Batter, Masks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strvwberrymilk/pseuds/strvwberrymilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Zacharie could talk for hours, about what the Batter didn't know. He did know it made him Jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

The Batter stood a small distance away as you and Zacharie chatted. He only noticed you were looking at him when you got quiet. As soon as he looked at you two you both started laughing and continued your conversation, which aggravated him even more. This was just supposed to be a short stop for supplies, but now you had been talking for what felt like hours. He just wanted to continue his mission, and above all finally spend some alone time with you!  
"What could they possibly be talking about?" He grumbled and shifted uncomfortably.

[Your P.O.V.]

"Do you think he'll ever catch on?" You giggled to your partner in crime.  
"I doubt it mon amie." He snickered.  
"So, what was it like here before the batter and I showed up?" You asked.  
"Well there were much more spectres, but things were more boring." He shrugged.  
"Y'know Zacharie we need to crank up our trickerly level." You smirked.  
"How do you propose we do that?" He asked and tilted head.  
"How comfortable would you be with switching masks?" You asked.  
"Incredibly." He smirked from underneath his mask.

[3rd Person P.O.V.]

"Alright Batter I have what we need, let's go!" You said cheerfully and shifted the backpack onto both shoulders. He stared at you in confusion, something was different but he could quite put his finger on it.  
"Something wrong......mon cher?" You giggled. It hit him, you were wearing Zacharie's mask!  
"What are you wearing?" He asked.  
"My clothing, silly!" You grinned and started to walk off before being grabbed by the wrist and spun around.  
"On your face." He said.  
"A mask." You shrugged.  
"Why are you wearing Zacharie's mask?" He growled.  
"I-I just wanted to see how long it would take you to notice, I'll go switch back alright?" You stuttered. It wasn't that you were afraid of him, but what was going through his mind.  
"So he saw your fjjace before me?" He asked bitterly. You let out a sigh of relief, he was just jealous!  
"No, we both made sure our faces were unseen." You said and put your hand on his shoulder.  
"Good, because that," he said huskily, "would have been unacceptable.".  
"B-Batter-" You stuttered out as he held both of your wrists above your head and pinned you to a wall.  
"Go switch your masks back." He said and let you go.  
"O-Okay." You said and quickly ran back to Zacharie.

"Is something wrong my dear puppeteer?" Zacharie asked.  
"I just need to switch masks back." You said nervously.  
"He noticed that quickly, hm? Well no problem." He said and took off your mask to reveal his frog mask underneath it.  
"T-Thanks." You said and shielded your face as you took off his cat mask and put your own back on.  
"Come back soon!" He called out and waved as you ran back towards the Batter


End file.
